Incredibles issue 16
by potatermater
Summary: The incredibles and frozone find an ally in the underminer who has a plan to clear their names


Last time the incredibles and frozone stopped a giant robot but it didn't change the fact the townsfolk were still against them and they were banished from the city they protected while xerek and his team were celebrating their victory but unaware Xander was watching.

Wanted posters of the supers were placed all over the city in case they were return. Perfect said xerek conquest is upon us. He then sighed seeing comatose mesmarella. But oh well now they have no one to turn to.  
Then he and his team left. Xander knew this was his chance to help. He saw the mind control device, bingo he thought. He saw a hammer and smashed glass around it and put lots of water on wires and cut more. He saw it start to smoke until it overloaded with power and blew fuses. Yes he said as it was destroyed. Now I can help the heroes he said. Help them how said a sinister voice. He saw a horse headed villain. In case you don't know you're outnumbered and the team I'm on will conquer the city he said. He used his powers to stun the horse head villain and ran as fast as he could. I must keep running he said. Then he tripped over a cable but wasn't injured too bad. As the villain was about to destroy him a strange needle came and hit him in the horse head. Huh where did that come from. Over here a voice. The underminer stepped out of the shadows. Xander gasped and said its you what did you do to him. I'm as the vet would say putting him to sleep. While I'm glad about that said Xander listen up I don't trust you. I know but I'd like to help said the short man. Oh sure said Xander sarcastically like you helped the incredibles and frozone get banished that city is now a community garden of conquest. Now xerek is gonna...that's why I want to help the underminer said cutting Xander off. Look I didn't know he would do that he told the young teen. Fire you the boy asked. Exactly the short man said. I'll call violet said Xander. I'm coming to said his little brother. I'll allow that said Xander. He went on his computer and decided to chat with violet. Meanwhile at the parrs house violet and dash were bickering with Lucius there. Helen stopped them please knock it off she said this won't solve anything. She's right kids said Robert now we must gather evidence prove to the townsfolk we were framed and then return to metroville. I don't think that's much of an option Lucius said look. Look at that anti us he continued its your old boss in charge. And so in conclusion he said if the incredibles even think about coming here we'll be ready for them. The townsfolk booed at the sound of that. Suddenly violet got a video chat from Xander. I'm sending a couple of friends to pick you up he said. Edna and the man who looked like Nixon were in a limousine. Get in he said. On the way to the meeting place they were talking. As you know Edna said things are looking quite bad. Bad said bob there awful. A bit later they met up with Xander and co. Hey violet long time no see he said. Not now she told him. After a half hour of everyone talking bob stood up. Alright it's decided, we are gonna prove that robot isn't ours. But the mind control...is all taken care of Xander said. Now please stay said bob. Stay Xander said upset. Look you did the right thing, now please just stay here and keep an eye on the underminer. I told you before mr incredible I am no longer a threat said the underminer. That may be but you did create that giant robot make it frame us and cause our banishment from metroville he said. True but other then that he said. He's the one who co assigned us to get you said Edna. Also I told this to Xander so I'll tell it to you the mole like man told then. He started to whisper in their ears. Ok it better work said mr incredible. A while later xerek saw a strange note. He picked it up and read it. We give up you win it read. This is gonna be easier than I thought he snickered. He called the rest of the unforgivables over. He read it and saw the fine print. Come alone for now. He was a bit confused but surrenders a surrender. At the city the townsfolk were on the lookout for the incredibles. Then they saw xerek. Oh my are you alright a man asked. I'm fine he told them those awful incredibles and that fiendish frozone bullied me and pushed me down. Oh those horrible people and you poor old man were not ment to meet. Then a woman shrieked what's that stuff on his hands she yelled. I-I don't believe it it's the same color as the giant robot said a man. Oh no what are you talking about xerek said holding a remote I cut my self he said. Oh really if it's blood why isn't any fresh blood coming out a man said rubbing it. A clumsy jogger then tripped and splashed water on the robot remains washing the paint off. The townsfolk gasped as they saw this. It it never belonged to the incredibles said another man. No wonder they tried to destroy it a woman said. Xerek tried to reactivate the device for hypnotizing the cute but a scarecrow man told him it was destroyed. Xerek knew his plan was failing. See we told you we were still the good guys a voice said. It was the incredibles and frozone. And they built the giant robot mr incredible continued trying to shame our good name so that they could take over the city. What's he talking about the premature aged villain asked. Oh the invisible one pushed me he said. No she didn't a man said because she's right here. Not bad xerek said with an evil smile you're smarter than you look and for a while my team had the townsfolk doing our job for us he snickered. I can't believe it a devastated woman said. I should have known that gorilla was no hero an angry man said. You big old...whoa whoa whoa I'm gonna have to stop you there xerek said in a sensitive type of tone but yes all of that is true but I don't care cause with or without your help not only will we take over this city well also take over the world he laughed evilly. See we told you guys they were insane mr incredible said to the weirded out townsfolk. It's true that we may be insane but we are not alone he said. The unforgivables came to his side. You good guys are not perfect but it doesn't matter he said were destroying the protectors and were beginning with you he said boarding a battle suit. A man broke his strike sign and made a stake and charged towards ungorilla. You lied to us he said angrily. He was slapped by the evil ape but it wasn't fatal. Don't just stand there stop them he said weakly after dash came to aid him. Gladly mr incredible said. The good guys and bad guys charged each other. They started killing many of the villains burning one alive extinguishing one shattering one etc. what do yo think frozone asked. Impressive said xerek but you still have me to deal with. He stumbled a bit and tripped. I haven't used this in years ok he said. After a while of battling frozone froze the ground causing the battle suit to slip. Then mr incredible punched it but it stopped and shattered it. Then some robots appeared and swarmed the battle suit then the underminer and Xander arrived on the scene. You xerek said seeing the underminer. Yes me he said. Help has arrived Xander said. Then they destroyed the war suit legs but it was still functioning. The underminer looked like he was gonna finish him off. Don't forget we made you feel special he said. And for that I'm thankful. So you're setting me free he asked. Yes I am said the underminer but I have a feeling that they won't he said pointing to the incredibles. Then mr incredible beat it up so much it started to malfunction. Mr incredible tossed it to the robot remains. Not good xerek said. He screamed as he was headed to the scrap. When his suit hit the heap, it exploded killing him on contact. Wow did that gorilla have us fooled am I right asked a man. It's like my parents always told me an African American man said if something seems to good to be true then in probably is. A while later some construction bars blocked trespassers from touching the metal. Woo hoo a voice said yay incredibles. Did a good job frozone. Sorry we kicked you out of the city our bad. Well not exactly because we were under hypnosis and but still sorry about that. This was music to the supers ears. Xander we owe you a great deal said dash. Hey said violet you owe me something to. She kissed him and he joined in. Now that's news said a man. And you welcome to the group mr incredible said to the underminer. W-what why I caused this he said. But you also redeemed yourself by fixing it. Thanks the underminer said. And so the incredibles walked away in victory knowing the unforgivables were vanquished. Or were they? Meanwhile mesmarella came out of her coma. And saw what happened. No she shouted devistated. I'll get you incredibles and frozone if it's the last thing I do she gritted through her teeth...

The end...?


End file.
